Lord of the Manor
by finnbalor
Summary: Damien Sandow is handling the sell of his late grandmother's estate. Only problem is, he runs headlong into someone who may be more stubborn than he is.
1. Chapter 1

The annoying buzz of his cell phone woke Damien. He always left his phone on silent at night. So he was disgruntled to realize the one night he had failed to do so resulted in an early morning text that disturbed his sleep.

Deciding to read the text before condemning the sender, he read it twice. The first time his eyes were too blurry to focus. His real estate agent was informing him that an offer had been made on his recently departed grandmother's home. Relieved it was not some emergency, he decided he would ignore the text until later that day. The sheer nerve of that ignoramus to send a text at 7:41am on a Wednesday. One of the few, precious days that he was allowed to sleep in.

Try as he may, he was unable to fall back to sleep, so at 8:20, he wearily rolled out of bed. As was his custom, he headed straight to the bathroom. Turning on his shower allowing it time to more than adequately heat it, he took care of other necessary morning duties.

Once he was in the hot shower, he began to recite Galileo to himself, in Latin of course. It was his sacred duty to expand his own knowledge. So today, he would continue dissecting the teachings of Socrates.

Once his morning routine was complete, he headed to the kitchen. His breakfast was ready as expected. His housekeeper was very well informed of his exacting high standards. Once she heard his shower in the morning, she was to begin his breakfast. He of course left a menu of meals he expected to be cooked. He would not tolerate any deviation to his rigid schedule.

Once he was settled and preparing to eat, his phone alerted him to another message. Taking a deep, calming breath, Damien ignored the phone and continued to read the Wall Street Journal.

After breakfast, he headed to his study, he would allot only two hours for the business of handling the massive estate bequeathed to him from his late grandmother. She had once been immensely wealthy after marrying into a noble family in Europe.

This task was of the utmost importance and he could not afford to waste a moment of time. With that in mind, he decided he would deal with the "urgent" business with the realtor.

"Mr. Sandow, I am so pleased that you returned my call. This buyer is very interested in your grandmother's estate. I know it's not customary but she has requested a meeting with you."

"Steven, I was implicit that this be done in a discreet manner. I cannot express how unseemly this is. Once this woman is aware of who the estate belonged to, she will most assuredly try to negotiate the price down."

"Sir, I understand that you had wished this to be settled privately, but I can assure you this woman means no harm. She only wishes to discuss purchasing the house furnished."

"She cannot possibly expect me to allow her to own my grandmother's antiques. Every piece of furniture is a priceless heirloom to the Sandow family. I only allowed the pieces to stay at your insistence that the house would sell much quicker if it was on full display."

Damien pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to moderate his breathing. He was not the most patient of men. A trait that had been handed down to him by his father and grandfather. It was known in his family that they had a fiery, swift temper that should never be provoked.

After several rebuffs, Damien finally agreed to meet the woman that afternoon. He called his grandmother's butler. Since he was being nagged into meeting this nuisance of a woman, he would insist on high tea at her estate. He would exemplify his full status of a titled gentleman.

He contacted his driver. He rarely used him but today was about making a statement. He would use every resource at his disposal to show this woman that he was not to be trifled with. He could crush her and would not hesitate to do so in a heartbeat.

Hours later, he strolled out of his house. He was dressed in his finest suit. Completely embodying the role, he had been born into, a noble gentleman. When he was honest with himself, he would admit that he detested this part of his life. He may be a bit pompous but he believed having a hierarchical system seemed ancient. The only thing that separated the human species was intelligence not money. Even the most titled could be blithering idiots. He should know, he had associated with many of them when he was at university.

As his car rolled across the pebbled drive, he mentally prepared himself. Adopting the slight accent, he had spoken with as a young child until it had been shown to be a hindrance. Now, he was no longer Damien Sandow. He was Lord Sandow, Earl of Rhodes. It was at most a very minor title but it was a title nonetheless as his mother was fond of saying.

As his driver past through the gates, he took a moment to study the estate grounds. He had hated visiting her as a child. He was never allowed to play outside. He was expected to sit upstairs in the nursery. Being watched by some old nanny. He had no fond memories of this place. He was very much looking forward to divesting himself of it and moving on.

The Lady Dowager had refused to curb her spending. She fully believed that she must maintain a certain image and that not living lavishly would tarnish the Sandow name. Now he was dealing with the debts she had left behind. Bills that she had simply ignored that had incurred interest until every last penny she had in her account was bled dry.

Selling this estate was the only means necessary he had in settling her accounts. Then he would never again acknowledge this part of his life. He would never again answer to Lord Sandow. He would go back to his study and live among his books. Aristotle, Pluto, Socrates, Galileo, and Homer. The only thing that made sense to him.

Regan was growing impatient. She had been in the sitting room for well over 40 minutes now. While she had been a bit early, she knew well enough that she was being asked to wait on purpose. The butler had let his opinion of her be well known. If he had stuck that nose in the air anymore, he may have broken his twig thin neck.

Honestly, such snobbery was so outdated. This was not jolly ole England. It was Kentucky. The man was lucky that her brother had decided to stay back at the office today. Otherwise, he wouldn't be treating her this way. Her brother was very protective of her and he had taken many guys to task for disrespecting her in the past.

She tugged her skirt down. She hated wearing dresses yet she knew that a business suit may not have been the best impression. Especially since she was informed upon arrival that Mr. Sandow had requested she join him for high tea this afternoon. She wasn't even sure she was completely sure what high tea was.

Perhaps, she could add that to the packages once she opened the Bed and Breakfast. She had been looking for a year to find the perfect location. Once she had seen that this estate had been put on the market, she had done enough research that she could write a book. Seriously, who knew that Kentucky had titled gentry living right here in Louisville. Of course, with the Kentucky Derby, it didn't completely surprise her.

She knew it wasn't unusual for Queen Elizabeth to make an appearance at the Derby. And she realized she was mentally rambling. She hated when she rambled. It was a sign of nervousness and Regan Runnels did not show weakness.

If only Cody was here. But Dustin, their eldest brother, had demanded quarterly reports this afternoon. So here she was, alone and uncomfortable, while she waited for the Lord of the Manor to make an appearance.

It was odd that she had never been able to find out the family's name. It was like it was a guarded secret. She wondered how much money had exchanged hands to hide such an important detail. Was it on bequest of Queen Elizabeth for the secrecy? The family itself?

She was so deep in her thoughts, she never heard the door open. When she heard a deep voice behind her, she jumped off the couch, one hand clutching her chest.

"Jiminy crickets, you scared me."

Damien stood behind the chaise. He was slightly amused by her reaction. Had she seriously said jiminy crickets?

He cleared his throat and walked around until he was standing before her. She was quite beautiful with her blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"I apologize for the delay. I was handling some unexpected estate business."

Regan wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or if he was just a masterful liar. Yet she knew she would have to accept his apology either way. Business was business and she could not allow anything to cloud her judgment. She would not leave until she had the deed to the estate secured.

"I understand. I'm sure being the Lord of the manor involves all manner of daily interruptions."

Damien pasted a fake smile on his face. Holding out an arm, he escorted her from the sitting room. He would play the gracious host if it killed him. He would give her the grand tour. Reeling off facts and little familial tidbits about certain works of art. It was the same spiel his grandmother had given to guest throughout his childhood.

Once they reached the Earl's chambers, he loosened up a little. This had been his grandfather's manner of escape. Even his grandmother would never dare to enter without permission. It would be unseemly. He saw family photos scattered throughout the rooms. Toys sitting by the window. His grandfather's hobby had been repairing anything that he or his cousin's broke.

He saw his grandfather's old pipe still sitting on the desk. He fondly recalled the times he would watch his grandfather pack it with tobacco. He stopped smoking it when Damien was a young boy, but he continued the habit of packing it with fresh tobacco and puffing on it. Even though it was unlit.

Regan was in love with this house. Every room had mesmerized her. She was even more determined to have this house. It would make the most breathtaking setting for a B&B. She turned to ask Damien a question, but the look on his face almost broke her heart. He was holding a pipe, stroking his thumb across the bowl, his eyes closed. She could swear he was lost in a memory.

She strolled into the bedroom attached to the study. It was purely masculine. Everything was dark wood and deep earthen colors. She could almost envision the man in the portrait dressed to go on a hunt. She walked to the window and pulled back the heavy drapes. The view was phenomenal. She could see miles and miles of rolling hills, ponds, and even the forest off in the distance.

Damien stood waiting for Regan to finish admiring the view. He had one last section to show her. The one he dreaded the most. His quarters. Too many ugly memories would be dredged up. Yet it was a necessary evil that must be faced head on.

"If you would follow me please."

Regan could hear the bite in his tone. Was he angry that she was taking too long? She knew it was getting late, but this house was just amazing.

Damien led her up a small staircase. Almost hidden in the wall. It was poorly lit and she felt a heaviness in the air. Something wasn't right about this. Why would such a grand house that was filled with luxuries have something so ugly and seemingly sinister? Even the servant's quarters below stairs had felt more lively than this secret passage.

At the top of the staircase was a bolted door. There were at least five locks on it. Each requiring a different key. How very strange. Regan felt a sense of panic. She shouldn't be here. She wanted Cody to call her demanding she return at once.

She started to turn around and head down the stairs but then Damien grabbed her wrist.

"I can assure you we will not be here long. But it is necessary to show you every room in the house."

Without realizing it, Regan slipped her hand into his as they stepped into the small room. A small bed, table, and dresser were the only furnishings. A small light dangled from the ceiling. The miniscule window provided very little light.

The room was dark, dusty, and dank. She could see spider webs covering entire sections of the walls. It was not something she would have ever expected to see in such a grand house.

"What was this room? Why is it so poorly furnished?"

"I'm sorry but I fail to see how that is any concern of yours."

Jerking his hand free, Damien fled the room. Heading down to the hallway below. He felt as if he couldn't breathe. The air was so heavy up there. The memories were consuming him. He needed a stiff drink.

The urge to strike something very hard coursed through his veins. Yet he held true to his belief that violence is never the answer. Knowledge was power and power was how you defeat your enemies.

Regan stood one the bottom step, watching Damien struggle to maintain his composure. She could see that whatever that room was, it had a horrible hold on him. He was not the aloof man he pretended to be all day. This man had real emotions.

She straightened the sleeves of her dress as she waited for him to compose himself. She was determined that one day she would know why that room shook him so badly. But until then, she could fervently promise him that that room once locked, would never be opened again.

The demons chasing him could remain locked away as well. Honestly, it was not as though she had any right to ask. No matter what that room had been, she could personally guarantee it would never serve that purpose again.

She should leave well enough alone and pretend she had not witnessed Damien tremble in fear.

"I beg your indulgence for a moment. I need to step away."

Regan returned to the sitting room. She was ready to start the negotiations. She knew what she was willing to pay and what she was willing to settle for. But her years in college her taught her that you never lay all your cards on the table. You always keep an ace up your sleeve.

She was willing to fight for this estate as long as it took. She would counter his counters until the deal they could strike the perfect deal. This was her forte. This is why Cody had wanted her to lead this campaign. Dustin was the intimidator, Cody was the schmoozer, and Regan was the negotiator. They all played their roles perfectly. Rarely ever did they miscalculate and lose out once they decided to attack.

Now she could sit here with the confidence that she would own this estate. It was only a matter of time. She could see the tiny transformations that she would make. Tiny little tweaks that would take very little time at all. Then they could begin the search for the perfect staff. Another American Dream vacation resort in their holdings.


	2. Chapter 2

Cody was frustrated. Regan had been in Dustin's office for over an hour now giving a status update on the manor. She had been unusually quiet since she returned home two nights ago. She hadn't even sat up with him and watched Arrow like they usually do on Wednesdays. He hated being left in the dark. Especially when it came to business. He was an equal partner and he deserved to know everything that was going on.

Yet Dustin had always acted as though he was CEO and Cody and Regan were his assistant underlings. Okay, that wasn't fair. He treated them okay, but it was true that he thought he owned and operated business alone most of the time. It was only when it was convenient for him that he acknowledged that it was a joint effort from all three of them that had made American Dream excel beyond even their expectations.

Cody was squeezing his stress ball staring daggers at Dustin's door when a tall man suddenly appeared in his line of sight. He wasn't expecting any clients today and if Regan had an appointment she must have forgotten. With the assistants gone for the day, Cody was relegated to assist the man.

"May I help you, sir?"

The man circled around quickly. He was definitely well-bred, upper-class. You could practically smell the money on him. Cody wanted to rub his hands together gleefully but he was pretty sure that would not look professional at all.

"I would like to speak to Regan Runnels at once. It's of dire importance."

Without asking, Cody knew this must be the owner of mystery manor, as he referred to it. Okay, so its official title was Rhodes Manor, but that was such a lame name. Walking back into his office, he buzzed Dustin. Cody could hear the irritation in Dustin's voice when he answered.

"Yes, Cody?"

"There's a gentleman here looking for Regan. I'm pretty sure it's the gentleman who owns Rhodes Manor."

"She'll be out at once. Please let Mr. Sandow into Regan's office and get him any refreshments he desires."

Cody stared at the intercom. He'd help the gentleman because he was a professional dammit, but he was going to speak to Dustin about his high horse attitude before he left today. Otherwise this would not be a trio anymore. He would not tolerate being treated like the hired help around here. He put the same amount of money down to start this business as Dustin and Regan.

"If you'll follow me, Mr. Sandow. Regan is in a conference right now with our older brother, Dustin. She'll be just a moment. May I offer you some refreshments while you wait?"

After he settled himself into the chair across from Ms. Runnel's desk, he answered the young man in front of him. How strange that they would hire their sibling to be their assistant.

"I would like a cup of tea. Milk and honey please, no sugar, no lemon."

Cody felt like bending at the waist before he left. The man sure had regal written all over him. Once he returned with the requested beverage, Cody walked back to his office and closed his door. He needed to finish browsing the bids submitted from contractors for several properties they wanted to renovate.

Regan stood off to the side. Breathing in and out before she walked into her office. Mr. Sandow had promised to deliver his answer on the bid she had submitted. It was the first step of their negotiations and she prayed that it would be a long process. She had admitted to herself the past couple of days that she was looking forward to working with Damien… um Mr. Sandow.

Their previous meeting still played in her mind. The way his hand had engulfed hers. The polite way he stepped to the side when she would exit a room. It was bred into him to be a gentleman. She could understand how ladies in the medieval times had fallen for the chivalrous knight.

Smoothing her giddy smile off her face she walked into her office. Her business default as Cody called it on her face. Polite but not overly warm. He was on her turf now and she had the upper hand still.

Damien waited until she was seated behind her desk before he sat down. He poured more tea into his cup, adding the milk and honey, and then waited a moment longer. Their eyes meeting and holding. He felt a surge through his body. Her bold blue eyes held him captivated. The intriguing innocence he could read in them. Yet he also saw a power that most women could only hope to have.

She truly held him over a barrel. The debt was growing more substantial by the day. If he hoped to settle the bills with even a penny to his name, he needed to sell soon. Yet she had purposely lowballed her offer. Not quite unexpected, but it was tedious. He might enjoy the game if it was not so imperative that they end it immediately.

"Ms. Runnels, I can see from the various diplomas that grace your walls that you are an educated woman. I have also researched you and found that your brothers and you are highly successful. So I cannot help but wonder if it was merely a mistake, perhaps you misread your notes and wrote down a figure erroneously, the insulting offer that you submitted?"

Regan felt her lips lift in a small smile. So the game begins then Damien.

"Mr. Sandow, the offer I submitted is very reasonable. Given the economy of the area, the age of the home, and the lack of upkeep in certain areas, it seemed a quite decent offer in my opinion."

Damien was outraged. The lack of upkeep in certain areas. The reason he was in such dire straits was because he grandmother was so insistent on every two years updating the house. As he was about to make a retort, he recalled the last room he had shown her. True that room was a disaster. Yet somehow he knew that this was indeed the area that lacked upkeep.

"I can see that you wish to prolong this process. I however, do not have the slightest inclination to be jerked around by the tail. You will submit your final, and I do mean final, bid by 7 o'clock this evening or I will assume that you are no longer interested in Rhodes Manor. Should your bid not be satisfactory, I will ask that you please accept my answer and not bother me anymore with your childish antics at business."

Regan was stunned by Damien's demand. But when she heard him say childish, she went straight to furious. Her cheeks heated up, her nostrils flared, and her eyes shot out lasers.

"Mr. Sandow, I will remind you that I am an educated woman who is more than proficient in business. If you feel you have been led astray during our dealings, I will be more than happy to introduce you to my oldest brother Dustin. I am sure the two of you will be able to come to a satisfactory agreement. However, if that does not meet with your approval, then I must say I am sorry but American Dream will no longer be interested in purchasing your estate. Thank you and good day."

With that final cutting reply, Regan waltzed out of her office and down the hall to Dustin's office. She gave him a brief update and then walked straight out of the offices to the private elevator. She was boiling with rage. She had never been spoken to like that before and she would not allow anyone to speak to her like that again. Childish antics. The offer, though admittedly low, had still been a completely acceptable offer. Who else would dare call $2.75 million childish antics?

Damien felt his knees give out. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He had hoped to intimidate Ms. Runnels enough that she would end his misery and submit her real bid. But he got carried away and somehow he had offended and angered her to the point the she was no longer willing to do business with him.

Now he was still over the barrel, but the ground underneath him was caving in. He drank the rest of his tea, straightened his tie, and then headed to the entrance. He would wait until in the morning to speak to her brother. He just hoped that he had not damaged his cause. He needed at least $4 million to settle all the debts he inherited. He had hoped the final offer would be at least $5 million so he could have a little money in his accounts. He had saved up plenty of money but dealing with this cursed estate had drained his savings and checking accounts.

Dustin sat in his office. He was fuming. His sister had just walked in, told him if he wanted this damn house so bad, he could deal with Sandow. He wasn't sure what Mr. Sandow had done to his sister, but he was going to settle their business like a professional. Then he would beat the shit out of him like a big brother.

Regan was so glad that she had an apartment in town. Close enough that she could hail a taxi and hold back the tears until she was locked in her apartment. The sheer gall of that man. She could just hit him. She wanted to scream but that was bound to raise a few eyebrows on the elevator. So with the skills she perfected in college, she continued to smile on the outside while she fell apart on the inside.

As Damien reached the bank of elevators, he felt a strong, powerful hand land on his shoulder. The grip tightened until Damien wanted to bend to its will. Yet Damien Aaron Sandow bowed to no man. So he straightened to his full height and stared into the eyes of the avenging brother.

"Mr. Sandow. I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting each other yet. I'm Dustin Runnels. Please won't you come to my office and perhaps we can discuss business."

Damien knew that he was not going to like whatever Dustin had to offer him. However, he would not tuck tail and run. He was made of sterner stuff than that. So he allowed Dustin to escort him into his office.

"I pulled Regan's file on your property. It looks like she submitted a justifiable offer of $2.5 million for the entire estate. Yet you seem to find that offer… lacking."

"Mr. Runnels, I refuse to accept that my family home is only worthy of a paltry sum of $2.5 million."

"Mr. Sandow, there are not many people in this world, but especially in Louisville, that would consider 2.5 million dollars a paltry sum. I know this is highly irregular. But I'm willing to allow you to give me a figure and if I find it to be agreeable, I will draw up a contract."

Damien considered for a moment. He could possibly be set for life if he played this game right.

"$4.5 million. I still feel that that is a bargain."

Dustin silently stared across the desk, never blinking an eye, never breaking contact. Damien wasn't even positive the man was breathing. They stared at one another for five minutes. Until finally, Dustin reached across the desk, offering his hand.

"Mr. Sandow, I will contact my lawyer and have him draft a contract. However, my only condition is that if we pay $4.5 million, we get to keep the furniture, all of it. You may take your grandmother's personal effects, but all furnishings must remain."

Damien felt giddy. He was receiving more than he had expected and he wouldn't have to deal with an auction to sell the furniture.

"Mr. Runnels, for an extra $500,000 Ms. Runnels can keep any personal effects she would like, except for those in my grandfather's study. Those are off limits."

Dustin was ready to settle this nuisance once and for all, so he added the amendment to their contract.

"I will have my lawyer messenger these papers to you once they are ready to be looked over and signed. Now if you will excuse me, I really must be on my way."

Feeling duly chastised Damien left. On the drive back home, he kept seeing the look on Regan's face before she stormed out of her office. The look of devastation mixed with unmeasurable rage. He knew without a doubt that that look would haunt him today as would the words he had so carelessly said to her.

Back at her apartment, Regan poured her heart out to her best friend Eden. They had been friends since her freshman year of college. Eden was like a sister to her and since her engagement to Cody, that bond was stronger than ever.

"What a pompous dick. He really told you that you were being childish? Ugh, I wish I could go punch him in his blue blood nose."

Regan chuckled as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Granted she was devastated by his words, but she was disappointed in herself more. No matter how horrible clients may have treated her in the past, she had never handed over a project to either of her brothers. She was a professional dammit.

She wanted to lay the blame for that at Damien's feet as well. He had tarnished her reputation as the closer in the office. But honestly, it was her own fault. She had allowed some tiny twinge in her heart, or loins if she was being honest with herself, to compromise her. She knew you never mixed business with pleasure. It never ended well.

"I'm taking the project back."

Eden smiled at Regan. She knew Regan would never settle for defeat of any kind. She was too headstrong and driven to allow her pet project to fall into anyone else's hands, no matter how competent those hands may be.

"Dustin told me he agreed to sell it, fully furnished with a few conditions, for $5 million. So now it's just paperwork and the closing. Then that bastard will be out of my hair, and life, for good."

Eden felt like Regan was going to eat those words. Nothing was ever that easy. Especially when it was this big of a project.


End file.
